Fell for You
by xoc13
Summary: Booth and Brennan meet in different circumstances. AU fic. Don't let the summary scare you away, please give the story a chance before you turn it down. Please read and review and let me know if there's interest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU (alternate universe) fic. Booth and Brennan meet in different circumstances. She's the president of a successful business/construction firm. Booth and Brennan get partnered up…**

**Please read this chapter and if you're not interested, then I understand and thank you in advance for taking the time to read. Please give this story a chance before you turn it down. I'd like to know if there's interest.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

"Thank you, cherie." Caroline Julian rose from her chair and shook Temperance Brennan's hand. "My nephew Seeley Booth will arrive tomorrow morning. He'll keep me updated on everything." Brennan nodded and walked with the woman to the exit.

"Thank you and you won't regret your decision." Brennan told her as the woman got ready to climb in the cab.

"I sure hope so, cherie." With that the woman was gone.

Brennan headed back to her office with a huge smile on her face. Caroline Julian had just sent the company further up the road of success by investing. Cullen, the founder of the company, was seated on the couch in her office. "There you are." He rose and they walked to sit on her desk. "So?" He asked hoping for good news.

"She invested…"

"But?" Cullen sensed the 'but' coming.

"Since she can't be here to be kept in the loop, she's sending her nephew to do it for her. I'm willing." Brennan stated.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility in here and out on the field when you're making your inspection rounds." Cullen rose and left. Brennan sat relieved that things were off to a good start.

-----  
Seeley Booth closed his eyes to sleep because it would be a long trip to DC. Caroline told him that her new business partner would pick him up at the airport when he landed early the next morning. Booth had no idea what the woman looked like (probably an elderly woman) and hoped she knew how he looked in order to find him. Booth was not a business person; he was an FBI agent. He took a sabbatical year off when his girlfriend, Rebecca returned to the city. She had left him standing at the altar a year before. Booth had been devastated to know that she had fled with his close friend Charlie and that they had been seeing each other behind his back for a while. Booth was over her, but her return brought hurtful memories for Booth. The offer to go to DC for a few months to a year could not have come in a better time. Booth allowed sleep to take over and he hoped his new life in DC would help him regain his life.

-----

Temperance Brennan waited outside the DC airport with a sign that read: Seeley Booth. She had no idea what the guy looked like.

Seeley Booth grabbed his duffle bag and headed out of the airport. He hadn't brought much of his stuff; he didn't need things that reminded him of the past. When he walked outside of the airport his eyes caught sight of a woman holding a sign with his name. Booth's breath caught in his throat when he approached the woman. She had beautiful auburn hair, and those jeans and boots fit her perfectly. But when she removed her shades and those blue eyes stared at him, he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Seeley Booth?" She asked when he stopped in front of her.

He nodded, "Temperance Brennan?" He asked still mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

She nodded. "Do you want me to take you to your hotel so that you can rest or something?" She asked as they hopped inside her black SUV.

"Yeah, but I'd rather just grab a shower and have you show me around the business thingy." He shot her a charming smile.

After a quick stop at the hotel Caroline had booked for Booth, Brennan drove to the office. They parked and walked towards the steps in front of a tall, five story modern looking building.

"This is the Jeffersonian." Brennan told him as they walked up the steps to the main entrance. _Someone was feeling patriotic._ Booth thought. Brennan flashed her ID badge at the security guard and told him that Booth was with her. The security guard was a young man; he looked like he was twelve and his ID badge read: Lance Sweets.

They entered the elevator and Brennan said, "Dr. Temperance Brennan, Presidency." A green light flashed and the elevator's doors closed and began to ascend. Booth was amazed at the technology. They hadn't said much along the way, but Booth could tell she was an intelligent and independent woman.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. They exited and Brennan walked in front, leading the way. There was a desk with a receptionist and Booth noted that the woman's name was Daisy. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of an office with glass doors.

A woman called, "Brennan." Angela handed Brennan a file. "Here's what you asked for yesterday." Brennan looked at the contents in silence. "Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro." Angela's eye's sparked when she saw the delectable man standing next to them.

"Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Angela's our..." Brennan started to say distractedly, but Angela cut her off.

"I'm an artist." She told Booth with a bit of a flirt, but Booth could tell that was just part of the woman's personality. A blue eyed man with a beard approached them and handed Brennan another file.

"Here are the results of the soil study for the building site." Hodgins pointed to the results on the last page of his report.

"He's Dr. Jack Hodgins; the dirt man, but we all call him Hodgins." Angela told Booth. Hodgins said 'hey' to Booth before saying that dirt was a meaningless term and left.

A few minutes later another man approached them, handing Brennan yet another file with more papers inside.

"That's Zack; he's a grad student and Brennan's intern." Angela kept informing Booth.

"I'm more of an assistant." Zack stated offended by the intern label. Brennan looked up at the intern and nodded that he was in deed her assistant.

When they finally entered her office, Booth was amazed at the phenomenal view it had of the city. Booth looked around and noted all the awards/diplomas on the wall, but what caught his attention was a picture of a teen girl on her desk. The girl had a sweet smile, brown hair and eyes.

"Your niece?" He asked. Brennan looked at the picture he was looking at and a soft smile spread across her face.

"No. She's my daughter Natalie." Brennan answered.

"Wow, really?" He asked. "You look young to have a teen daughter. How old is she? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"She's turning sixteen next month." Brennan said proudly. Her daughter meant the world to her, aside from her work. A dark haired woman entered the office and handed Brennan another file. "She's Dr. Camille Saroyan, Vice President." Brennan said to get them to know each other.

"Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you." He said as they shook hands.

Brennan took Booth around the facility in order to get him acquainted. They went to lunch at a diner not too far from there.

"I don't know anything about business or building or contracts." He told her with a smile.

"That's okay. Caroline just wanted someone who she could blindly trust that's going to keep her in the loop. You will help inform her and that will help her with the decision making. If there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask. I'll keep contact with Caroline too and she'll inform you what to decide for her." Truthfully, Booth was not completely lost on the whole business thing, but he could pretend to be confused. A beautiful woman explaining things to you was not at all a bad deal.

As the day progressed, Booth found out a few more interesting facts about Temperance. She was married to a guy named Sully, but they were not in good terms. The man kissed a blond haired woman, Perotta, in front of Brennan's office. Booth heard when Angela told Brennan that he (Sully) had done that on purpose, so that she (Brennan) could see. Brennan answered that she didn't care, that he could do what he pleased. That little piece of information gave Booth hope. _She's not totally off limits._

Brennan dropped Booth off at his hotel and told him that she'd pick him up at seven the next morning. Brennan went home and straight to bed. All night, Brennan dreamed about her new 'partner' (he was basically her partner; she had to take him along on all her work related duties). _Why did he have to have such symmetrical features_?

Brennan woke up the next morning and headed straight for a shower. It was going to be a long day; spent with a really _good looking man_ by her side _all_ day.

* * *

**I know it's different from what I usually write, but I felt like the story had future. Please review if there's interest. I'd really like to continue it, but it's up to you guys the readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Dantes Infernals, Bonesaholic77, LaVieBoheme76 for reviewing and to those of you who've alerted. I'm happy there's interest.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan exited her shower wrapped in a towel to find her daughter sitting on her bed. "Good morning." Brennan kissed her daughter's forehead before walking to her closet to grab some clothes to wear.

"Good morning, mom." Natalie was already dressed. "So, what happened with the investment?" Brennan hadn't had a chance to talk to her daughter about that.

"We got the investment, but Caroline sent her nephew to be kept in the loop." Brennan walked to the bed with her clothes in hand.

"So, you're like partnered up with this guy?" Natalie asked interested to know.

"Yes, I have to keep him informed on everything." Brennan sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Ugh, that means he'll be with you all the time at work." Brennan stared at the wall, being with Seeley Booth all day wasn't bad at all. "What's he like?"

"I don't really know him yet. It's not like we had a lot of time to bond." Brennan grabbed her panties and put them on without removing the towel from her body.

"I'll wait for you downstairs while you get ready." Natalie exited Brennan's room.

---

"Why do you have to pick him up?" Natalie called from the back seat.

"He's new here and he doesn't know the city yet. If something happens to him, I'll be held responsible." Brennan parked outside Booth's hotel. He was already waiting for her outside the main entrance and walked towards the SUV the moment Brennan parked.

"Wow, you didn't say he was a hottie." Natalie wondered why her mother had failed to give that very important detail. Booth sat on the front passenger seat and before Brennan could introduce them, Natalie jumped in. "Hi, I'm Natalie Sullivan-Brennan. That's my mom." She pointed to Brennan as she shook hands with Booth.

"Hi, I'm Seeley Booth and I guess I'm her new partner." Booth pointed at Brennan too.

Brennan drove to drop her daughter off at the high school. "There's no ring. Single or gay?" Natalie asked, popping her head in between the two front seats when Brennan stopped at a red light.

"Why would you say gay?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Brokeback, gotta ask." Brennan shot her daughter a glare that told the teen to sit her butt back down and put her seat belt on. Natalie knew that look and quickly did what her mother silently said with that glare.

"Love you." Natalie kissed Brennan's right cheek when they arrived at the high school. "Hey, she may be all rational and compartmentalizing on the outside, but inside she's a softie." Natalie told Booth and quickly made an escape before her mother shot her another glare.

"Please excuse her. Hormones and Angela Montenegro have had an effect on her." Brennan told Booth with a bit of a smile as they drove away.

"She's nice and it looks like you guys have a close relationship." Booth commented to make conversation.

"Yeah, she's great and we do have a close relationship. She knows that she can talk to me about anything and that I'll never be too busy to sit down and listen to what she has to say."

"There's not really much resemblance." The teen looked nothing like Brennan.

"I know, everybody tells me that. I guess she does look more like her dad's side of the family." Booth noticed her use of "her dad's" instead of "my husband's"; and how she didn't wear a ring. _I guess all she has of married is the title._ Booth thought. "Speaking of resemblance, you look nothing like your aunt." Brennan commented with a light laugh.

"I know; she married my uncle. Didn't really work out, but we keep in contact." Booth was glad they had made conversation.

------

The day had actually gone by quickly. The new partners found they were really comfortable with the other, and that neither was what they had expected.

Natalie entered the Jeffersonian. She had gone straight from school. "Heya, Sweets." She smiled at the security guard and he gave her a visitor's pass.

Natalie saw her dad talking with his current girlfriend, if she could be called that. "Hi, dad." Natalie hugged and kissed Sully.

"Hey, baby." Sully kissed his daughter. He loved his daughter a lot; she was his weak spot (aside from sleeping with women). "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to show my mom my graded physics test." She told him with a smile as she hugged him one last time before making her way to see her mother.

"Hi, Natalie." Perotta was trying just a little too hard for the teen to like her.

"Bye, perra...tta." She said with a giggle as she walked away. Spanish class had finally paid off.

"It's Perotta." The blond woman said through clenched teeth.

--  
"Hi, mom." Natalie entered Brennan's office and walked straight to give her a hug and kiss.

"Hi." Brennan opened her arms to hug her daughter.

"I came to show you my graded physics test." The teen pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack.

"Congratulations." Brennan hugged her again.

"No, this was thanks to you. If you wouldn't have helped me, then I would have failed. She's really good in science." The last sentence was directed at Booth. "Hi, Booth." The girl shook his hand and he said 'hi' back.

"His name is Seeley." Brennan scolded.

"Booth is fine." He shot them his charm smile and Natalie couldn't help noticing how that smile was directed at her mother.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Brennan asked as she realized they had missed lunch time.

"No, I'm meeting Michelle at the mall."

"Need money?" Natalie shook her head 'no' at Brennan's question. "If her mother's not picking you two up, then call me." Natalie nodded before leaving. "We stayed up all night studying for that test." Brennan told Booth as they exited her office to grab some well deserved food.

"It paid off." Booth told her with another smile.

"Yeah, except for the part where I could hardly stay awake for my meeting with Caroline." They laughed as they entered the elevator. "I forget to eat when I have a lot of work. You should have said something." They kept talking as they headed towards her SUV.

-----  
Days later

Brennan was walking back to her office when she saw Sully and his girl of the month. After a brief moment, Brennan started to walk to pass them. She didn't care what he did or didn't do. Perotta saw her and took the opportunity to kiss Sully passionately. Brennan was glued to the floor. She was over him, she really was, but the little show going on before her hurt her 'woman pride' as Angela would say.

"Hey, I'm a little confused with the report for the new building construction..." Booth walked behind her as he read from the file in his hand. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention and stared ahead to look at what she was looking at. What he was like a dagger through the heart. Sure, maybe they're not in good terms, but kissing someone _like_ that in public where your _wife_ could see should be illegal. Booth knew what it was like to hurt like that, and if he would have seen that with Rebecca and Charlie he would have died.

No one should have to bear to see something like that.

Booth, taking the risk of getting his ass kicked, spun Brennan around with his hands on her shoulders and walked with her towards the elevator. He rambled about the file, just to provide distraction for her. They walked to her SUV, and she apologized and told him to grab a cab to take him to his hotel. Brennan started walking towards the direction of the diner they'd been going to for lunch. Booth walked behind her.

They sat on a table by the window; it had silently become their table. Booth ordered them each a coffee. Brennan was silent, trying to convince herself that she wasn't affected.

Booth took a long sip of his coffee and decided to tell her something personal. Maybe that way she'd open up and talk and if she didn't, then at least she'd know that she wasn't the only one who's gone through rough times in life.

"My girlfriend of years, Rebecca, left me standing at the altar the day of the weeding." Brennan stared at him. Why would he share something like that with her? "I found out she ran away with a close friend of mine named Charlie. They had been seeing each other behind my back for a while. Everybody knew, but no one told me." Brennan could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke. "I would have liked to be told. To know what was going on." He took another sip of his coffee. "Anyway, this was over a year ago. I admit that at first I had trouble getting over the deception, but I got over her. I really did. She came back with Charlie a few months ago. It was hard to re-live those wounds when I saw them at work. I'm an FBI agent, they're FBI too. I took a sabbatical year and Caroline gave me the opportunity to come here. I don't regret it." He told her with a smile. He continued to drink his coffee, he had never talked to anyone about that and it felt right to do so with her.

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was fifteen and I went into the foster care system." Why was she telling him this? "It wasn't a good time for me. Senior year, I was seventeen, my friend Natalie and I joined the army. They would help pay for school and after foster care the army would be nothing." Brennan said with an awkward laugh. "I met Sully that summer. We had a thing…when the summer was over I started school." Brennan took a sip of her coffee. "I didn't know I was pregnant." Booth placed a hand on her forearm. He could tell it was something difficult to tell and that she probably hadn't told anyone about that. "To make the story short, Sully's grandfather basically forced us to get married. Things were never good between us." She gulped the rest of her coffee. Booth didn't ask why she hadn't gotten a divorce, although he wanted to know.

-----

The weeks passed and the partners had grown very close. They even saw each other on the weekends.

"Don't forget its Natalie's birthday party tomorrow night." Brennan told Booth as they headed out of her office for the day.

"Of course not, she reminded me today." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as they entered the elevator.

"Ouch, looks like the new guy's pretty close with Temperance." Hacker, another business associate of the company, told Sully as they both watched the partners enter the elevator. Hacker was resentful of the fact that Brennan always turned down his advances.

"We'll see about that." Sully felt confident that he could have Brennan eating off the palm of his hand if he wanted to. He would show the new guy that Temperance Brennan was still his.

* * *

**Please review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this story.**


	3. At the Party

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts; Thank you guys so much for supporting this story.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Booth was getting ready for the party. Brennan had offered to pick him up, but he told her that he would grab a cab so she could be with her daughter. Brennan sent him the address via text.

Booth opted for jeans and a white dress shirt. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a formal wear party. "Wooh, I look good." He joked with himself as he looked in the mirror. He had bought a belt buckle that said 'cocky' at the mall when he bought Natalie's present. Booth wasn't sure why he bought it, but he liked it.

Booth was on his way out of his hotel room when the phone rang. "Booth." He answered.

"Hello, cheri. Have you sent me the reports?" Caroline was straight to the point.

"Yes, I did." Booth said impatient to leave.

"Wow, you sound like you're in a hurry."

"I'm on my way to a party." Booth couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Seems like you don't waste any time." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Haha; its Brennan's daughter's birthday party." Caroline thought it was interesting his use of Brennan's name.

"Have fun and be careful, that one's married." Booth ended the conversation and headed for the party.

--

"Wow!" Booth was amazed when he saw the mansion. He paid the cabbie and walked up to the main entrance. He showed his invitation and was told to follow the path towards the pool. It was a big place and the house was huge too. The outside part Booth saw was just as huge and beautiful as the house. He saw there were lots of people already there and he looked around to find Brennan. He couldn't spot her and walked towards the birthday girl to give her the present he brought for her.

"Hi, Booth." Natalie greeted him as soon as he approached.

"Happy Birthday." Booth hugged her and handed her the present. Natalie thanked him and she pointed to where Brennan was before taking her present to the table with the other presents. Brennan was talking with Angela by the pool. "Hi." He told both women. They said 'hi' back and Angela left winking at her friend.

"Nice party." He told her with his charm smile. Brennan wondered if that smile was just reserved for her, because it felt like it was. "Your house is nice too." Booth tried to keep his eyes off her body. She was wearing a black knee high dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"It's not my house." Brennan said with a laugh.

"Oh…" Booth wasn't sure what else to say. He saw Cullen hugging the birthday girl. "Looks like the main boss likes your daughter." Booth knew Cullen was the founder of the company and he felt the man didn't really like him.

"He's Natalie's grandfather." Brennan grabbed a drink from one of the passing waiters. Booth got one too. _So, if she was a foster child, then Cullen had to be Sully's father. Interesting; maybe that's why he doesn't like me. _Booth thought as he drank from his glass.

There was a platform installed in the grass a short distance from the pool. The music was lively and there were people dancing. Booth asked Brennan to dance and to his surprise she said 'yes'. They danced and laughed having a good time.

"I know you said your mom's new work partner was hot, but…" Michelle bit her bottom lip before continuing. "He's more than hot." Both girls laughed and continued to dance.

Sully watched as Brennan and her 'partner' danced. He had forgotten how hot his wife was and seeing her dancing in that dress reminded him of how good she was in bed. He could have her again; he knew that was a fact. His thoughts were interrupted when Perotta placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him when he turned to face her.

Hacker laughed as he sipped his drink. Sully was such an idiot if he thought he could have his wife again while he walked around kissing another woman in public.

The night was going great and everyone was having a great time. Brennan had been enjoying the party with Booth's company. They were talking when Brennan saw Perotta grab her daughter's arm. Natalie tried to get away from the woman's grip, but the woman held tight. Brennan couldn't make out what the woman told her daughter, but no one had the right to grab her daughter like that. If Sully and Brennan had never laid a hand on their daughter, then no one else had the right to do so.

"Hold this." Brennan gave Booth her drink and started to walk to the other side of the pool. Perotta had already released Natalie and was standing alone. "What is your problem?" Brennan told Perotta through clenched teeth. "You touch my daughter again, and you'll regret it." There was anger in Brennan's eyes and her tone said that no one messed with her daughter.

Booth watched Brennan closely and he could see the anger in her eyes. He looked around and saw that the other guests were drinking, talking, and having a good time. Apparently the only one that had seen something out of place was Brennan. Brennan turned to walk back to where Booth was when…

SPLASH

Everyone turned their attention to the pool. A few seconds later Brennan reached the surface and glared at the blond woman who had a smug smile on her face. Brennan turned when she heard a splash behind her and saw that it was Booth.

Natalie and Michelle shrugged and jumped in the water too. Angela and a few of the other guests jumped in right after. The two partners looked at each other and started to laugh. Brennan would deal with the woman later; right now she was too busy splashing water at her partner. (He started it.) Perotta gritted her teeth and walked away. Her plan of humiliating Brennan had failed since everyone else had jumped in the pool too.

As Booth exited the pool, his wet clothes hugged his toned body. He reached a hand to help Brennan out and Brennan couldn't help but stare at his muscular body. They grabbed a towel from the stack that had been made available for the ones who jumped in the pool. Booth said it was time for him to go. Brennan offered to drive him to his hotel and he took her up on the offer. He was wet and he needed a shower before he caught a cold or something.

Booth sat on the couch in his hotel room wearing sweats and a tee. He recited sports stats as Brennan showered. She had extra clothes in her car and Booth told her it wouldn't be good for her to stay wet.

Brennan sat next to Booth on the couch wearing jeans and a sweater.

"What happened back there?" Booth asked.

"Perotta…" Brennan's voice was full of anger when she said the woman's name. "grabbed Natalie by the arm. No one lays a hand on my daughter." Booth placed a hand on her shoulder to show her he understood.

--

The party was still going when Brennan returned. Seeing that her daughter and friends were having a good time, Brennan headed for her bedroom. She would talk to her daughter in the morning.

Brennan tossed her car keys on the bed and turned when she heard her bedroom's door open. "What are you doing here?" Brennan asked as Sully closed the door behind him. He walked towards her and forcefully kissed her. Brennan struck him and kicked him out of her room. "This is not blondy's room." Brennan slammed the door on his face and locked it. Sully stood outside more determined than ever to make her his again. He wasn't going to let her reject him like that. He was going to need a different tactic, though.

Brennan smiled as she fell on her bed. _I guess Angela has had an effect on me too._ Blondy wasn't a term Brennan used frequently. Closing her eyes Brennan was filled with the image of Booth getting out of the pool and how his clothes clung to his muscular body.

* * *

**Please, please review and tell me if you guys likey:)**


	4. There's a secret

**Wow, thanks for all the awesome reviews and alerts. I was so happy when I opened my email and saw all those reviews. **

**I went to the burger place last night and when I went to pick up my tray of food some guy grabbed my arm. I shot him a glare that said 'let go if you wanna live', the man quickly released my arm and sat back down on his chair. What a weirdo. I may not be able to break a nose or snap someone's wrist like Bones, but I sure as hell can slam my tray of food on them:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Early the next morning Natalie went to her mother's room. When she tried to turn the handle she found it was locked. _That's weird; she never locks it._ Natalie went back to her room and took a key out of her drawer.

Natalie was about to slip under the covers and was amazed to find her mother staring right at her. _How did she know? I was super quiet._ "Good morning, mom." Natalie settled on the bed with her back to her mother and Brennan hugged her close. It was a Sunday morning, so there was no hurry to get up.

"Why did she grab your arm?" Natalie knew she couldn't pretend that she didn't know what her mother was asking about.

"Oh, it was nothing." But the 'Nat' that her mom said told her she had to fess up.  
"She just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday'." Before Brennan could say something, Natalie continued. "I dissed her and she didn't like it. That's all."

"Has she ever laid a hand on you other than last night?" Brennan asked.

"No, I think she had too much to drink." Natalie turned around to look at her mother. Brennan knew she was telling the truth and she ran a soothing hand on the arm the woman had grabbed forcefully.

Natalie loved her mother so much. She resented her dad for all the pain he's caused her mother, but Brennan has always told her that her marital problems with Sully have nothing to do with her. That she should love _both_ of her parents and remember that her relationship with her father should not be affected by what goes on between the two adults. It hasn't been easy for Natalie to do that, but she tries and she's always been grateful for the wonderful mother she was given.

"So, what are you making me for breakfast?" Brennan asked her daughter.

"Cereal?" Brennan scrunched her nose and thought about it before nodding her head.

-----

Brennan had an early morning meeting on Monday with the other board members and investors. Caroline flew in just to attend the meeting and voiced that she liked what she saw and approved Brennan's decisions on the projects to take up.

Booth talked with Caroline as Brennan and Angela walked to Brennan's office. The office was filled with flowers; maybe twenty or so baskets with flowers. Angela took the card of one of the flower arrangements that read: **With love, from Sully**.

Brennan felt nauseous when she saw who the flowers were from. Brennan removed the cards from the other flower arrangements and without reading them, tossed them in the trash. "Get them out of here. Toss them, give them away…I don't care what you do with them, but I don't want them here." Brennan exited her office.

Sully clenched his teeth in anger when he saw the flowers he had sent Brennan on the desk of several Jeffersonian employees (women employees for the most part). His objective was going to be harder to achieve than he thought.

Booth ate another piece of his apple pie. "You sure you don't want some?" He asked Brennan for the second time. They had gone for lunch at the diner.

"I don't like my fruit cooked." Brennan told him with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me find an apartment. I'm still staying for several months and staying at a hotel is not as comfortable as having a place to stay at."

"I have an apartment that's close to the Jeffersonian. You can use it; that way you won't have to arrange a lease."

"Sure, but I'll still pay you rent." He shot her his charm smile; she loved that smile.

**----**

"What do you think?" Brennan asked after she showed him the apartment after their day at the office ended. It was on the third floor with a living room, kitchen, small dining room, her bedroom (Booth could tell by the picture on the nightstand of Brennan and her daughter), a guest room and a bathroom in the hall between both rooms.

"It's really nice." Booth answered. There were lots of artifacts from different parts of the world; probably from her business trips. There was a wall full of books, and Booth noticed there wasn't a TV. "There's no TV." He said with a tease.

"I had one, but it broke." Brennan remembered her how she had dropped the TV when she had first bought it and didn't bother to buy another one. "I mostly just read or listen to music when I'm here."

"This is really nice." He repeated. "Are you sure this is okay? I wouldn't want to invade your personal space by living here." Invade personal space? They saw each other almost everyday and probably talked to each other more than with anyone else.

"It's okay, really. This is my escape place for when Natalie goes away on vacation. That way I don't have to stay over there." _So, she lives there only when her daughter's there._ Booth thought.

**----**

Booth moved in the apartment the following day and since he didn't have much stuff it was a quick move. It was awesome; the building even had a pool. He made the note to buy a TV when he got the chance.

Booth couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Caroline the previous day.

_You're falling for her._ She had said.

He needed to think about something else. It was too early for bed and Booth wasn't in the mood to listen to music, so he walked over to the wall of books to see if he found something interesting to read.

"Lets see." He looked at the titles; they were mostly science, engineering or business titles. He was about to stop looking, when he saw a title that interested him. **Red Harvest by Dashiell Hammett.** "Hmm, let's see how interesting you are." Booth sat down and began to read.

By the time he saw the time it was a few minutes 'til midnight. He folded the corned of the page he was on and went to bed.

---  
"Hello." They met at the dinner early the next morning and bought a coffee. They drank it on the way to the Jeffersonian.

"You look sleepy." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, I was bored and it was too early for bed so I grabbed a book to read. I started **Red Harvest **and before I knew it, it was midnight. I have to admit it's a pretty good detective story." They were in front of the Jeffersonian by now.

"I love that novel; it has really good reasoning." Brennan finished her coffee as they entered the elevator. Booth just liked the story, but now he understood all the 'if (letter), then (letter)' notes and symbols written on the margins.

-----

A month passed and the partners' relationship as friends grew more. Brennan and Booth had late night phone conversation in which she spoke low and slow. Booth loved how she sounded late at night or early in the morning.

Brennan and Booth were going to travel to Alaska to close the deal to rebuild a bridge there. Booth was tagging along to: 1) protect her (although if he told her, she might kick his ass), 2) because Caroline wanted detailed reports on the ongoing and new projects, and 3) because he wanted to be close to her.

Sully wasn't happy when he heard his wife was going on a trip to Alaska with her 'partner'. All his attempts to get into her bed had failed. The night before the trip he approached her as she exited her room. "Why are you going on that trip with him?" His voice was full of anger and jealousy.

"That's none of your business." She answered and left him there standing alone. Brennan had a huge smile on her face. It's been some time since she stopped caring who he did or didn't sleep with. She missed her freedom and she was ready for someone who _did _love her.

------

Brennan sat in her office finishing up instructions before she left to Alaska. Angela entered her friend's office.

"You're going to be in Alaska with the stud muffin!" Angela said with a squeal. "Remember, what happens in Alaska, stays in Alaska." Brennan rolled her eyes and Angela inspected her friend closely. "Oh my god! You're falling for him. That's why you haven't taken him to bed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan tried to concentrate on the work in front of her, but she could feel Angela's gaze on her.

Booth exited the elevator on the fifth floor and started to walk to Brennan's office to see if she was ready to go. They had a flight to catch in a few hours. Sully stopped him before he reached Brennan's office.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's still married to me. You're just a fling." Sully's words were venomous and they angered Booth. Booth punched the piece of shit to make him eat his words. No one was going to talk about Brennan like that. Sully fell on the floor and his face was covered with blood from his nose. Angry, Sully got up and tried to launch himself at Booth only to be help back by Hacker. Hodgins put an arm on Booth and pulled him away.

"He's not worth it, man." The dirt man told him.

--

"Ready?" Booth asked with a smile. His anger totally gone once he saw her. Brennan rose from her chair to leave. Angela hugged her friend before she left and whispered, "Don't be a fool. He's a great guy." Brennan knew that Angela was talking about Booth.

Sully entered his office and grabbed a tissue to wipe some of the blood away from his nose. "What happened out there?" Cullen asked, entering the office after Sully. Sully didn't speak, but his father knew him well. "You just want her because you see someone else wants her."

"I love her." Sully responded.

"That's not love. If you really loved her, you would tell her the truth."

"I can't." Sully stared at his father.

"You can't hide the truth forever. She will find out and it would be better if she found out from you instead of someone else."

"The only other person that knows is you. Are you going to tell her?" Sully challenged.

"That's something _you_ have to tell her." Cullen placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "The truth shall set you free. I want my son back." Cullen moved to exit the room. "And change your shirt." He called as he closed the door.

* * *

**Dun, dun. There's a secret Sully keeps from Brennan. Any guesses? Please review and let me know what you think. **

**(Red Harvest is a great detective novel. I had to analyze the arguments in that story for my Philosophy class last semester and the reasoning in that book is great. If you have the chance to read that novel, do so. I highly recommend it.)**


	5. Alaska, alaskiss

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It was interesting to read what some of you guys think the secret is. Next chapter Brennan (and the readers) will know what secret Sully's been hiding.**

**I'm going on a field trip for my environmental science class to Owens Valley on the East side of the Sierra Nevada Mts. (in California) from Friday morning-Sunday night. I will not be able to post on the weekend :(, but I have email on my phone so I'll be able to read reviews if I have reception up there. If I don't, it would make me happy to see all those reviews when I come back Sunday night. If there are lots of reviews for this chapter, I'll update the secret-revealing chapter before I go on my trip!**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Angela and Hodgins were talking in the artist's office when Zack entered.

"Are you done with the design Dr. Brennan asked for?" Zack asked straight to the point.

"Yes, I was on my way to take it to you when Hodgie showed up." Angela smiled at Hodgins as she handed Zack what he asked for. Angela and Hodgins had started flirting with each other in the past couple of weeks and things might be headed somewhere.

"When are Dr. B and Booth coming back from Alaska?" Hodgins asked. After Natalie had called Booth 'Booth', the name stuck. Angela was about to answer when Zack let out a 'Shit! Dr. Brennan's going to kill me.'

"Why?" Asked Angela and Hodgins in unison.

"Dr. Brennan always travels alone, so I only booked one room. I didn't know Booth was going with her." Zack looked like he was about to die at the realization; Angela and Hodgins stared at each other and smiled.

---  
Brennan and Booth entered the small inn they were going to stay at in Alaska.

"Reservations for Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan talked to the elder woman.

"I only have a one room reservation for Temperance Brennan."

"I always travel alone. Zack must have forgotten you were coming too." Brennan turned to Booth.

"It's okay. Let's just a get another room right now." Booth told Brennan.

"I'm sorry, but we're booked." Brennan and Booth stared at each other as they realized they would have to stay in the same room.

Booth closed the door behind him as they entered the room they would be sharing. One bed, big enough for both of them, a one person couch and a small table. The bathroom was nice and the two thought it wasn't a bad deal after all.

It was late and they had an early meeting in the morning. Brennan went in for a shower first. Booth grabbed one of the magazines in the room and did his best to focus on the contents while she showered. _It was going to be a long night_, he thought.

Brennan exited the shower wearing loose pajama pants and a tee, but Booth still thought she look gorgeous.

"Booth?" Brennan tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He tossed the magazine and paid attention.

"I said that you can shower now." Booth nodded and grabbed his sleeping wear and went in for a shower.

It was time for bed and Booth felt a little awkward. "So…I guess I'll sleep on the floor." He said and grabbed a pillow.

"We're both adults, that's not necessary. I promise your honor will be respected." She teased. Booth thought about it for a second and decided to take the floor.

Brennan couldn't sleep. Come on? Cold Alaska + hot partner = happy Brennan.

Booth turned on his other side; the whole floor thing was not working out. "Hey, Brennan?" He asked; he always called her Brennan.

"Yeah?" She sat on the bed to look at him.

"The floor's not working out. Is the bed offer still valid?" He asked shooting her his charm smile. Brennan patted the side of the bed that was empty and Booth was more than happy to jump in the bed. Now the equation equaled happy Brennan.

Their backs were to each other, but neither could sleep. Booth let out a low chuckle and Brennan turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked. He turned around. They were facing each other.

"I was just thinking about the irony of sharing a bed with you." He smiled. "I haven't shared a bed with no one in a long time." Brennan understood the implication. He was telling her he hadn't slept with anyone in a long time. They both felt deep feelings for the other, although they hadn't voiced those feelings.

"How long?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could contain them.

"Eighteen months."

"Wow, that's a long time." Brennan was stunned at the confession.

"You?" Booth could hardly believe they were talking about this.

"Lets just say, a long time." She said with a little laugh. Her lips were so close to his and soon they connected with his in a kiss. Slow, but full of emotion.

"I'm not what you think. It's not like I haven't had any...lovers…throughout the years." She wanted to be sincere. She wasn't a saint and she didn't want him to believe what wasn't true.

"Why did you feel like you had to tell me that?" He asked.

"Because I feel like I'm going to kiss you again." Her lips met his in a kiss that was nothing like the first; it was passionate, exploratory...loving?

They talked the rest of the night. They were giving them a chance to see where things went. Brennan made it very clear that she has not been a saint and that after things reached the point of no return with Sully, she had a relationship or two; none that lasted. Booth told her that what was not in his time was not his loss.

Early the next morning they met with the clients. Booth watched Brennan as she spoke. He took in all her gestures and loved how she was so clueless as to how the other guys were checking her out. Brennan could tell Booth was looking at her from the corner of her eye and she shot him a smile every now and then.

Two days later, the negotiations were done and contracts would later be signed with the presence of lawyers.

It was their last night in Alaska and they had dinner at the town's restaurant. They talked and laughed and sure why not? They shared kisses and touches (nothing inappropriate). Booth didn't want to pressure her; Brennan didn't want to pressure him. They had left as friends and partners and would return as something more.

------

Angela had jumped and squealed at the news that the two partners had returned as more than friends. Brennan decided to wait before she told her daughter and Booth supported her decision.

Two weeks later Brennan decided it was time to talk to her daughter about her status change with Booth. Booth offered to be there with Brennan when she told her daughter. He wanted the teen to know that he respected and valued Brennan, that his intensions were serious.

Brennan, Booth and Natalie placed their orders. The had gone for lunch at the diner.

"We wanted to tell you that we started dating and we want to know what you think." Brennan said to her daughter. Natalie stared at the two and Booth took one of Brennan's hands in his for reassurance. Brennan squeezed his hand as they waited for Natalie to respond.

"I thought you guys were already going out." Natalie said with a laugh and returned to her burger and fries. When she saw the two adults still staring at her she spoke again. "Oh my gosh. It's okay. I'm happy for you guys." Natalie smiled as she saw the Booth and her mother released the breath they had been holding.

"Thank you." Brennan hugged her daughter and kissed her. She was really glad her daughter was okay with her relationship with Booth.

-----

The annual Jeffersonian banquet was held two weeks after the talk with Natalie.

Brennan stared in the mirror. Angela had picked a burgundy dress for her. It was just above the knees with thin straps. Brennan thought she was showing way too much cleavage. "Come on Brennan. We want to see how it looks." Angela knocked on the bathroom's door. "Yeah, we wanna see." Natalie said.

Brennan exited the bathroom with an unsure look on her face. Angela squealed and Natalie told her she look beautiful; scratch that. She looked hot. Brennan put her heels on and the artist dragged her out of Brennan's room. "Have fun!" Natalie called after the two women. Brennan turned to blow her a kiss.

--

Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. The moment Brennan walked in the room he was mesmerized.

"Tonight you two have to take it to the next level!" Angela told Brennan. Brennan and Booth had yet to be intimate with each other. Sure, they've had intense make out sessions. Brennan smiled, _Yeah, tonight was the night_.

Angela took Booth out for a dance. Brennan walked over to grab a drink where she was intercepted by Hacker. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her. Luckily for Brennan, Zack passed by.

"I'm sorry, but I already told Zack that I would dance with him." Brennan grabbed Zack by the arm and pulled him to the dance area.

"Every time." Hacker gritted his teeth.

"He asked you out again?" Zack asked Brennan as they began to dance.

"Yes. He just doesn't get it." Zack had had a crush on Brennan when he started his internship two years before, but as he got to know her, she gained his admiration and respect.

----

Brennan and Booth left before the event was over. They went to her apartment (where he lived). As soon as the door closed behind them, they kissed. The kiss turned passionate and Brennan's hands roamed his chest. Her hands pulled at his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Hey, don't you want to wait?" Booth asked before he lost his self restraint. Brennan shook her head 'no' and kissed him again. His hands wrapped around her waist as their kissed intensified.

* * *

**Reviews will encourage me to post before I'm off on my field trip:) Please review.**


	6. Secret's out

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I have a furlough today (budget crisis in calif. forces nonschool days:(; I couldn't keep you guys waiting until next week. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan had his top half bare in no time. Booth took his time kissing and caressing her body. They stumbled towards the bedrooms. Brennan made a quick stop to remove her heels and Booth kicked his shoes off. They continued kissing and allowing their hands to explore.

They stopped at the foot of the bed and Brennan looked around and saw it was the guest room (where he slept). Smiling he kissed her again and lowered the straps of her dress down her shoulders. He kissed down her neck, along her clavicle and shoulder. His lips never lost contact with her skin as he moved to kiss her other side.

He lowered the zipper on the side of the dress and kissed her lips as the dress fell between their bodies. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time. He loved her, there was no doubt about that and he knew she loved him back. "Yes." She kissed him and her hands traveled down his chest and abs to work on his pants. Once she was done with the belt she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.

He stepped out of the pooled pants on his feet and she stepped out of the pooled dress by her feet. They kissed as they settled on the bed. They stared at each other for a moment. He ran his hand up her side admiring her form and leaned in for a kiss. Her hands began to lower his boxers when he said, "Wait!" and rose from the bed. Brennan stared at the ceiling. _What the hell?_

He returned and lied next to her. "We can't do this." He said even as he kissed her lips. She stared at him wide eyed. Was he really backing out this far in?

"Why?" She asked as she sat up on the bed.

"I don't have any protection." He told her with a shy smile. She laughed and he stared. "What?" He asked.

"You could ask me if I have any." She told him as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Do you have some?" He asked smiling at her.

"No." She laughed at the look on his face. "I haven't been intimate with anyone for a while. I'm clean and on my last check up I put started birth control." She smiled sexily and pulled him flush against her body. He chuckled and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm clean too. Thanks for the trust. I trust you too." She smiled at him.

He kissed her as he unhooked her bra. Brennan's hand tangled in his hair as he kissed every inch of her body. Her panties flew across the room and he continued to kiss her skin.

Brennan kissed down his chest and pulled his boxers off.

Booth flipped them on the bed and kissed her passionately as he entered her heat slowly. Brennan moaned at the feeling of being filled. It had been a long time and it felt good.

They started at a slow pace that soon increased. Her legs wrapped around his body and encouraged him to move faster, harder.

Their bodies shook and they rolled on the bed happy and satisfied.

---

Booth had gotten up to grab some water. He walked back to the bedroom with his glass of water in hand. He stared at the beautiful woman asleep on the bed. He loved her and he never thought he'd find love again. He was glad their lives had crossed.

"Why are you standing there staring?" Brennan spoke with her eyes closed. Booth smiled at how she knew he was watching her. He walked and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned and placed a kiss on her temple. She opened her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly placed the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." She told him in between kisses. He also told her that he loved her.

-----

Natalie went to her mother's bedroom and found that the bed was made. Her mother either left early or hadn't been to sleep. Natalie smiled and exited the room.

Brennan and Booth entered her office. Brennan kept clothes at her apartment and they walked to the Jeffersonian since it was only a few minutes away. They had gone at each other all night and Brennan was amazed at how either of them had any energy left.

Natalie stopped by her mother's office. She didn't have school that day and she really needed to talk to her mother. The moment Natalie entered the office she felt like there was a different vibe between the two partners. Angela walked in right after Natalie, and she too felt the difference.

"Something's different between you two." Natalie commented after she had hugged and kissed her mother. Angela suppressed her squeal of joy. It was like the two had a big sign on their foreheads that read: **We had sex.** "I want to talk to you about something." Brennan's features grew serious and asked her daughter what it was about.

"Come on. Mother and daughter time." Angela dragged Booth out of the office and took him to hers. She had a lot of things to talk with the stud muffin. Mainly, let him know that if he hurt her friend he would deal with the wrath of Angela Montenegro.

Natalie asked Brennan to sponsor Michelle so that she could play in the soccer team. The tournament would only last a few weeks. Brennan smiled and told her that she would do it.

Later that day, Angela told Brennan about the huge fight Sully and Perotta had at the banquet. Brennan didn't care; she was glad she had left with Booth. Brennan did not regret what they did all night long. Angela asked for the details and Brennan couldn't help but smile.

-----

The weeks passed and Booth and Brennan were better than ever. She stayed with him a few nights a week because she didn't want her daughter to feel like her mother was leaving her.

Brennan sat on her bed looking over paperwork. Natalie entered the room and asked if she could sleep with her. "Sure." Brennan patted the bed and Natalie rested next to her mother.

"I can't sleep." Natalie told her mother as she snuggled closer to her. She had a weird feeling that wouldn't leave her alone.

"You're just nervous because tomorrow's the final game of the tournament. Your team has done great and you're going to win." Brennan placed a kiss on the top of Nat's head and placed the paperwork on her nightstand. Brennan ran a hand through her daughter's head before massaging her scalp. That used to get her to sleep as a child, and Brennan suspected it wouldn't be different now. Natalie closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Brennan's cell beeped and she saw she had a message from Booth.

**I love you. B**

**I love you too. See you at the game. Brennan**

-----

Booth and Brennan sat on the bleachers to watch the soccer game. They cheered for Nat's team and the teen shot them smiles every now and then. Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers.

The game was going great and would be over soon. Nat's team was winning by one goal. There was a robbery at a nearby bank. The police persecuted the suspect. Gun fire opened and the suspect ran into the soccer field. There was a rain of bullets between the police and the suspect. The suspect was killed by a shot to the chest. People had ducked and panicked. Brennan rose from the bleacher when she saw her daughter fall to the ground and not get up. She ran to the field to see what happened to her daughter. Booth followed.

One of the bullets had reached the teen and she lied on the grass, blood soaking her shirt. Brennan kneeled next to her daughter with tears in her eyes. She told her daughter that she was going to be fine, to be strong.

Natalie was taken to a nearby hospital and Brennan called Cullen to let him know. Brennan and Booth waited in the waiting room to hear news. Cullen arrived followed by Angela and Hodgins. As soon as Angela heard the news she headed to the hospital to support her friend in the hard moment. Hodgins admired and respected his boss, Dr. B, and tagged along.

They waited without hearing any news. Sully showed up with Perotta behind his heels.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Angela whispered to Hodgins. Perotta and Sully were arguing off to the side. Angela was able to make out the 'You're not going to play with me' Perotta spat at Sully. The blond woman walked to stand in front of where Brennan and Booth stood.

"Tell her." Perotta spat angrily at Sully. Perotta had discovered Sully's secret and now that he wanted to set her aside like a piece of trash she was willing to use it against him. Brennan stared at the blond woman annoyed. Brennan's daughter was fighting for her life and this woman wanted a fight. Sully grabbed Perotta by the arm to drag her away before she spilled the secret out. "If you're not going to tell her, then I will. You want to know his secret?" Perotta had a venomous smile on her face. Brennan rolled her eyes at the woman. Brennan didn't care what Sully's 'secret' was.

"Natalie's not your daughter." Perotta spat with venom oozing out of her words.

* * *

**Dun, dun. Please review. I don't think I can post before I'm off to my trip, but you guys surprised me with the reviews to get this chapter. Maybe if there's enough reviews I'll post before I leave! (even if I go to bed late):)**


	7. You're lying

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and alerts. I couldn't leave you guys like that for such a long time, so I'm posting today. This is the last chance I'll have to post before I go because I come back from school late today, and it's Bones-day, and I'm still not done packing, lol. But thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

There was a heavy silence. Everyone was stunned. There had to be a mistake, right?

Angela handed Hodgins her purse and moved to rise from her seat. She was going to drag blondy out.

"What?" Brennan asked with hardly any voice. A sound so foreign even Angela stopped mid rise from the chair. Perotta had a smug smile on her face. She had gotten even with Sully; Perotta left. Brennan's eyes jumped to Sully. The nervousness and shaking in his form spoke for him.

"Oh my god…it's true." Angela gasped horrified.

Brennan stared at Sully waiting for him to speak. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"It was a rainy night…we had that fight..." When Sully began to speak Brennan felt like a part of her was being ripped away. "You fell down the stairs..." Sully continued. Brennan remembered that fight; she had been so grateful the baby had survived that fall.

"It was a rainy night and we were at the country house. The roads were blocked because of the rain, so I called the neighbor; he was a doctor. You looked really bad and...the baby didn't make it..." The last words were in a whisper, but with the silence they were loud enough to be audible.

Brennan had tears threatening to spill. "You're lying!" Anger filled her voice. He had to be lying.

"Amanda..." Sully continued, he knew he had no choice. Brennan remembered Amanda; sweet girl, about her age. She was part of the help and she was pregnant too. That's when the whole story clicked on Brennan.

Sully continued, "She was pregnant with my child too. I didn't know until we went to the country house. She went into labor that night too. She didn't make it…but the baby did." Sully took in a deep breath to continue. "When you woke up and heard the baby…you thought it was yours and when you carried that little girl in your arms I...couldn't tell you...I couldn't do that." At last he confessed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Brennan shook her head in denial; her voice was full of hurt and anger.

Brennan felt like she was falling and falling down a precipice with no bottom. Her head was spinning with the loud pounding in her ears. Brennan walked away and down a hall. She didn't know where she was headed, but she walked. Angela started after her, but Booth placed a hand on her shoulder and he followed instead.

Brennan was stopped when the hall ended. She paced and ran her hand through her hair. _This isn't happening. No, no, no._ Brennan punched the wall several times. She felt frustrated, lost, and angry at being lied to. The pain and sting in her hand was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside. She rested her head against the wall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was him. Brennan turned around and Booth hugged her. His heart ached for her. He would switch places with her if he could. The tears streamed down her face as Booth held her tight. "It's okay, you can cry." He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"She _is_ my daughter." Brennan pulled back and stared at Booth. He nodded and told her he knew. Booth saw the blood on her right hand and walked her to get it checked out. Brennan talked about how when Nat was eight she fell off a bike and broke her wrist. Two weeks later, before the cast was removed, she hoped back on the bike and broke it all over again.

Brennan was not okay; she was crying, nervous and wouldn't stay still. The nurse had to give her a sedative in order to cure her hand.

Booth asked Angela to inform him of any news with Nat. Angela told him that Nat had gotten out of surgery and that as soon as the doctor allowed visits she would tell Booth.

Booth sat on a chair and watched his sedated Brennan sleep. It was such a hard hit for her to know that, but he would be there to support her. He ran his hand through her hair soothingly and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you." He whispered in her ear.

Brennan opened her eyes and saw Booth staring at her. "Hey." He told her and gave her a weak smile. She said 'hey' back and smiled weakly too. For a moment she thought it had all been a dream, but when she looked around the room she knew it hadn't been a dream. She sat up and asked Booth to take her to see her daughter. Booth nodded and helped her walk out of the room. His hand rested protectively on the small of her back.

Brennan sat on a chair next to her daughter's bed and stared at her. Regardless of what anyone said, Nat is her daughter. Brennan's been there through the good and bad and that girl is her life. The secret didn't change how she felt towards her daughter.

----

"Sweetie, you should go home. Take a shower and rest. Nat's fine, I'll stay with her and call you if anything happens." Angela placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Brennan shook her head 'no'. It had been more than twenty four hours and Nat had opened her eyes several times.

"Yeah, mom you should go home and rest." Brennan's gaze shifted on her daughter. Natalie stared at her and smiled weakly. Tears streamed down Brennan's cheek and she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Auntie Angela will watch me."

After a lot of convincing, Brennan allowed Booth to take her to get a shower and rest. Brennan gave Booth the keys to the SUV, and for the first time he was the one driving while she sat on the passenger seat. She didn't speak.

Brennan stood in the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade down her form. Tears fell down her cheeks once more and Brennan felt her legs weak. She slid down and sobbed hard. Booth had taken a shower first. He had a tee and boxer briefs on. Booth walked to the bathroom and knocked on the semi-open bathroom door to check on her. He heard her sobs and went inside. He found her sitting on the tub's floor, crying and water falling on her.

"Temperance?" He called her by her name, but didn't get her attention. He turned the water off and sat next to her inside the tub. His hands embraced her. She rested her head on his chest and clung to his shirt. Booth placed a kiss on the top of her head and ran his hands in soothing caresses up and down her back. "It's okay." He whispered and held her as she cried.

* * *

**Review, review. I'll look forward to seeing your reviews when I get back:), I'll post as soon as I have a chance. **


	8. Distance, but not seperation

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts. I was able to read the reviews during the weekend because I had cell reception at the research facility we stayed at, but I didn't have time to reply over there. Here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan fell asleep and Booth carried her to the bed. He dried her hair and body before putting a t-shirt over her head. He tucked her under the covers and changed his wet clothes.

Brennan woke up in the bedroom Booth used. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She found Booth in the kitchen prepping something to eat. "Hey, you're up." He turned his head to kiss her cheek. She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, her front flush against his back, and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, you have to eat." He told her.

"I'm not hungry." She pushed the plate of spaghetti away. Booth grabbed a fork full of spaghetti and brought it close to her mouth.

"You need to eat or you're going to get sick. Natalie's going to be out of the hospital soon and it would suck for her to have her mother in the hospital." He shot her a smile and she opened her mouth. Brennan could feed herself, but she allowed him to take care of her, she needed it.

After eating Brennan and Booth went back to the hospital. Sully and Cullen had just exited Natalie's hospital room when Booth and Brennan got there. They all stood still and silent for a moment. Booth placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder, she wasn't alone.

"Tempe..." Sully started, but Brennan didn't answer. She passed him by and entered the room. Booth followed her after shooting Sully an angry glare. Cullen placed a hand on his son's shoulder and walked with him.

"Hi, mom." Natalie smiled as soon as she saw her mother. Brennan walked straight to her daughter and hugged her, careful to not hurt her. Brennan hugged her tight and started to cry once more. Nat shot Booth and Angela a questioning look.

"She's just happy you're okay." Booth told her.

"Aww. I love you too, mom." Nat's words caused Brennan joy, but the tears still fell.

After a few days Nat was released from the hospital. She was okay and Brennan couldn't be happier.

They went to Brennan's apartment; Natalie didn't question the decision. She felt comfortable there.

Brennan was asleep next to Nat when Booth entered the room. "I'm going to bed. Just call/text/yell if you need anything." He told her with a smile and kissed her forehead. He took out a blanket from the closet and covered the sleeping Brennan and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Natalie smiled at him. That man really loved her mother and she was happy her mother had found love again.

Nat's cell rang and it was Michelle. After her conversation with Michelle, Nat sent Booth a text; she didn't want to wake her mother up by yelling. "What do you need?" Booth asked; he had quickly made his way over to the room.

"Michelle's coming over to hang out. Her mom's willing to let her stay over, but since my mom's asleep...can she stay over?" Nat sent Booth puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think your mom will mind."

Booth carried Brennan to his bed, careful to not wake her. Michelle arrived and he told the girls to call him if they needed anything. He left the door to his bedroom open to hear if they called. He settled next to Brennan on the bed. She stirred and looked at him.

"What am I doing in your bed?" She asked sleepily.

"Michelle's staying over." He kissed the top of her head. Brennan nodded 'okay' and placed her head on his chest and fell back to sleep. Booth wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep too.

The four had breakfast early the next morning. The two teens were sitting on the couch chatting away. Brennan looked at her daughter. Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and her attention diverted to Booth. Booth had just finished the dishes.

"Caroline called. She wanted to know what happened with the report for last week." Booth pulled Brennan to the corner of the kitchen next to the fridge. They would have more privacy to talk there.

"Yeah, I haven't been to work in days." Brennan ran a hand through her hair. She knew she had obligations, but the last few days had been really hard for her. Luckily, Booth had been there to hold her hand through those dark days.

"It's okay. I told her what happened with Nat. She said to not worry about it, to send her the report when you have a chance." Booth kissed her lips tenderly and pulled her in for a hug.

**---**

Brennan walked inside her office. It felt wrong to be there. Sighing she walked to sit on her desk. There was a stack of papers and Brennan sat down on her desk chair. Zack walked in and Brennan raised her gaze at him. "I organized them by most urgent." Zack pointed at the stack of papers.

"Thank you." Brennan said and moved to start on the stack of papers. Zack couldn't ignore how his boss and mentor looked tired. He'd never seen her like that before.

Booth met with Caroline out of the Jeffersonian. He called Brennan to meet them at the diner. Brennan was on her way out of her office when Sully entered. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know where to start. "Move." Brennan's voice was strong. Sully moved out of her way. Brennan was half way out of her office when she turned to face him. "I want a divorce and don't you dare try and take Nat away from me." She slammed the door and left.

The meeting with Caroline went well and Booth and Brennan walked back to the Jeffersonian.

-----  
Two months later

Brennan got her work done like before. The divorce process was moving; Sully wasn't fighting for custody. He would grant her whatever she asked for. Brennan wanted nothing; just her daughter. Sully would pay a monthly pension for his daughter and have her every other weekend.

Natalie wasn't told about the secret. Brennan decided that there would be a time when she would tell her daughter, but that time wasn't today. Over the two months that passed, Brennan had been able to put the tears behind. She loved her daughter. She loved booth; her life was great despite all the lying her soon to be ex-husband had done.

During a monthly meeting Caroline informed Booth and Brennan that she was settling in DC and would be supervising her investments herself. The two partners had been shocked.

Booth was officially not Brennan's partner anymore, but he stayed in DC. He still had time left before he had to go back to the FBI and he was going to spend it with her. They had a strong relationship and they still considered themselves partners. Their love relationship was strong and they were the best of friends too.

A month after Caroline established herself in DC, Booth got a call from the FBI. He was needed urgently for a case. He didn't want leave Brennan, but she told him she understood. Booth was worried that she would have a hard time; fall apart. But she assured him she wouldn't it.

Brennan drove him to the airport and when his flight was called for boarding they walked together and kissed desperately, passionately, and loving before he left.

Brennan returned to her apartment and went to bed alone. It felt cold without him, but their relationship wasn't over.

They called each other everyday, especially at night. It kept their relationship going through the distance.

---  
Weeks later

"One more thing before the meeting is over." Brennan said as she rose from her chair. It was a meeting in which current projects were discussed as well as profits. Everyone; Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cullen, Caroline and Sully stared at her expectantly. "As you all know my term as president will be over in two months when I will present my letter of resignation." Brennan felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders as she said that.

Rebecca had eyed Booth ever since he got back. He looked more delicious than before. She thought about how she used to make him crazy and thought about how she could have him wrapped around her finger again.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think:)**


	9. You knew

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm working on answering reviews, but please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brennan and Nat were having lunch at the diner when Perotta spotted them. She smiled as she approached them. "Aww, what a cute sight: mother and not daughter." Brennan shot the woman a killer glare at those words. Nat turned to look at Perotta with angry eyes.

"Ohh, you haven't told her?" Perotta's smile grew. Brennan stood and motioned for her to leave. Perotta spat the words that Nat wasn't Brennan's. Brennan dragged the woman out, with a dead grip on the woman's arm.

--  
Brennan closed the door to her apartment and walked to sit on the couch next to her daughter. Brennan knew she had to tell her daughter the truth. "What a weirdo." Nat said nervously. Brennan placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and took a deep breath. It was hard for Brennan to tell her daughter the story. Nat's heart broke for her mother and she hugged her tightly.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you." Brennan whispered in her ear as she hugged the girl back.

"I love you too." Nat gave her mother one last squeeze before letting go. "I knew." Nat told Brennan. If Brennan came clean, then so would Nat. Brennan stared at her daughter as the girl told her how she had over heard her father and grandpa arguing a few years back. "I was confused and I couldn't believe how that would be true." Brennan remembered that couple of days Nat had been distant with Brennan a few years back. "At first I didn't want to talk to you, but when I did…I knew you loved me and as the years  
passed I knew you didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad at me?" Nat held her breath as she waited for her mother's response.

"Of course I'm not mad at you." Brennan gave her daughter a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "But, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was thirteen; I didn't know how to say it." Nat looked at her hands. "Plus, I _was_ afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." She said in a low whisper.

"Look at me." Brennan placed a hand on her daughter's head and Nat looked at her. "I _have_ always loved you and I _will_ always love you. You're stuck with me being your mom missy." Laughing they hugged and said 'I love you' to each other. "You shouldn't have had to carry that by yourself." Brennan told her.

"I didn't have to. You've been there all along." Nat hugged Brennan again.

Days later

"Did you hear what happened to Perotta?" Angela asked Brennan as they headed for lunch. Brennan shook her head 'no', and she didn't care. "She was killed in a horrible car accident." Angela continued. Brennan didn't wish anyone harm, but Perotta had it coming. "That's one venomous bitch the world aint gonna miss." Angela commented as they entered the diner.

**----**

Natalie was at a sleep over at Michelle's house and Brennan had just returned from the office. Her day had been so busy she hadn't had a chance to talk with Booth. She went in for a quick shower before calling him.

Booth wrapped a towel around his waist as he exited the shower. He had had a long day at the bureau and was dying to talk to Brennan. He smiled as his phone rang and he saw it was Brennan. "Hey." He dropped on the bed as he answered his phone.

"Hi. I had a long day at work and I wasn't able to call you earlier." Brennan had showered and lied on her bed in panties and a tank top.

"I had a long day too. I love you and I miss you a lot." He told her. Brennan smiled and told him she missed and loved him too. Booth told her he had just finished showering.

"Oh, that means you're naked and wet under your towel. That's sinful." She spoke in a husky tone. Her words had a delicious effect on him.

"It's not fair that you're over there and I'm here so hot and ready for you." He told her chuckling through the phone. They continued their conversation until late hours into the night.

**------**

Booth was in his office working on the paper work for the case he had just finished when Rebecca entered. Booth sighed in frustration. The woman had been after him and wouldn't get the message that he wasn't interested. She sat on his desk and crossed her legs, causing her skirt to hitch up higher. Booth sat on his desk chair and Rebecca was millimeters away from touching him.

"I remember your kisses and your voice saying that you love me." Rebecca told him seductively.

"I'm sorry." Booth stood from his chair. "I don't love you anymore. Now that we've seen each other again don't expect anything to happen again." There was honesty in his voice. "Time moved on and so did I; I can't encourage you to wait for something to happen between us again. You're the one that left; you're chance came and went." His words only encouraged Rebecca and she stood to press herself close to him. He took a step back and put distance between them. "You're place is the past. Everything that was isn't anymore. Stop thinking that there will be another chance. Don't even try it." Booth left her standing alone in his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter's the last one for this fic. Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter. I wanna thank all of those who've reviewed and alerted. I like how some of you commented that this was so different to what you're used to reading and that you liked it. I have a new idea for another AU story if you guys are up for it. Here's a quick summary of what it would be about. **

**Brennan's 27, just out of grad school, she comes to DC looking to get a position at the Jeffersonian institute. She's going to stay with her friend Angela and work as a photographer as she waits for the Jeffersonian to make their decision on who's going to lead their Anthropology department. Booth's 32, married, owns a successful magazine. His happiness would be complete if he had a child. Because of difficulties, he has to resort to artificial insemination to get the child he so badly wants. When Brennan's accidentally inseminated with Booth's baby, her life takes a drastic turn. They meet without knowing that she's carrying his baby…and the story goes from there. Let me know if you guys would be interested in this fic:)**


	10. Fell for you

**Thanks for all the wonderful support on this fic. I'm glad I wrote it and that you guys liked it. I wrote half of this chap and then got stuck, that's why it took me so long to update the final chap. I felt bad for taking so long since you guys have been wonderful with reviews. Hope you guys like it. I was initially going to finish up this chap last night and post it, but I started playing Loteria and got distracted.**

**I also started the fic I gave you guys the preview for on the last chapter; it's titled 'Positive' just in case anyone wants to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Rebecca exited Booth's office furious at his rejection. She bumped into Charlie just outside of the office.

"Booth was my friend and I should have never hurt him. How could I have fallen in your trap?" Charlie told her disgustedly and left; he had seen the way Rebecca was throwing herself at Booth. Rebecca was left with no one. Booth and Charlie were both gone from her life.

==  
Brennan's divorce was finally out and she couldn't be happier. She was out of the Jeffersonian too. She was ready to start a new life without any lies.

Booth worked on paper work and was about to call it a day. The door to his office opened and closed. He sighed, thinking it was Rebecca again.

"Hi, Booth." His head snapped up and a smile spread across his face when he saw it was Brennan. He quickly rose from his chair to walk towards her and kiss her. Their kiss quickly turned passionate as they tried to make up for the time apart.

They rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. 'I love you.' They said to each other.

"I missed being like this with you." He said before kissing her again. "You hungry?" He asked as he grabbed his suit jacket and they walked towards the elevator. The elevator doors closed just as they kissed again. Rebecca watched and regretted what she had done to him, knowing she had missed her chance.

They went to eat at a Thai food restaurant. Brennan informed him that the divorce papers were finally out and that she wasn't working at the Jeffersonian anymore. Booth was happy for her. Brennan looked happy and he was glad she was there. Brennan also told him that Caroline had offered her a job. She would be traveling back and forth to Booth's town, meaning they would see each other fairly often.

"Nat's considering coming to school on this side of the states." Brennan told Booth. "When Nat's out of high school, I'll be based here for my job." Brennan told him before placing a soft kiss on his lips as they walked out of the restaurant. Booth was happy; who would have thought that Caroline was going to get them in the same town again?

They went to his place and walked towards the couch as they kept talking. Brennan straddled him on the couch and kissed him passionately as she ground her sex against him. He groaned and placed his hands on her hips. "We've talked too much." She spoke sexily as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. She breathed in his ear as she pushed his shirt down his shoulders. The shirt flew across the living room and Booth rose from the couch. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist and he walked them towards his bedroom.

Her back pressed against his bedroom door as he tried to open it. Their tongues tangled in their mouths looking for those places they had missed so much. He threw the door open with a growl as a hand wrapped around her form to press her closer to him. They fell on the bed as their hands moved to remove all the barriers that prevented their skin to skin contact. It wasn't long before the barriers were gone.

He kissed along her jaw and placed a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her moans encouraged his ministrations. He reached her breasts and took a pebbled nipple in his mouth as his hand gave attention to the other.

Brennan arched her body to his touch. He switched breasts and Brennan thrashed her head from side to side.

Booth took his time kissing his way to her wet folds. Brennan pulled him to come back up. "Please…" she begged for him to be inside her. "We can take it slow later." She told him. Booth gave her folds a long lick making her moan loudly.

He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her in one quick thrust. They were both still for a moment, taking in the feeling of being together again. He kissed her lovingly even as his thrusts were fast and hard. She met his every move and they were soon screaming each others names.

He collapsed next to her, rolling them to be on their sides. They held each other as they came down from their high. She kissed his lips softly and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on you." He said and Brennan could feel the smile on his face. She moved her head back in order to be able to see him as he spoke. "My breath caught in my throat when I approached you. You had beautiful auburn hair, and those jeans and boots fit you perfectly. But when you removed your shades and those blue eyes stared at me, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven." He told her with his charm smile.

"I admit that you were nothing like I expected." She told him, returning the smile.

"I would live my life the same way over again just so I could meet you again." He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you and I'll always be grateful for finding you." He hugged her closer, their noses touching.

"I feel the same way." She hooked her leg over his hip as her hand caressed his cheek. "I'm grateful I fell for you." Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss as their bodies moved closer to each other.

**Please review and let me know how you liked the ending.**


End file.
